Todo empezó con una canción
by Taku Martinovic
Summary: Nessie está en su graduacíon. Todo el mundo había ido, exepto su mejor amigo, del cuál ella estaba enamorada. Y cuando él llega, se le declara... Y así, todo empezó con una canción...


Holaa! Soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fan-fic! Espero que les guste! ^.^

Nessie esta en su graduación. Espera poder decirle a su mejor amigo de que ella está enamorada de él. Todo comienza con una canción...

Todos los personajer fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Comenzó a sonar una canción nueva y pegadiza. Nadie faltaba en la pista de baile. Estaba con mis compañeros en nuestra fiesta de graduación.  
Mamá, papá y toda la familia estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer y organizarla.  
Estaba muy feliz. Todo el mundo había acudido, ya que se hacían pocas reuniones así, y con muy pocos invitados.  
Pero sin embargo alguien faltaba.  
Si, me mejor amigo, Jacob Black.  
Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, y a decir verdad también seria difícil olvidar a un joven que cuando se cabronea mucho se transforma en un lobo gigante.  
Oh, sí! Se me olvidaba contarte al respecto!  
Hola, soy Reneésme Carlie Cullen, pero mis amigos me llaman Nessie.  
Y Jacob no es el único bicho raro por aquí. De hecho, yo soy una híbrida entre humano y vampiro.  
Resulta que mi madre, Isabella Swan, mejor dicho Bella, se enamoró de un vampiro, mi padre, Edward Cullen. Ellos llevaron a cabo su extraña relación y con el paso del tiempo (al menos para mi mamá) decidieron casarse.  
En su luna de miel mi mamá se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.  
A pesar del dolor que sentía conmigo en su vientre, decidió tenerme siendo ella aún humana.  
El parto casi la mató, pero mi padre logró convertirla en vampira a tiempo.  
Luego de eso Jacob apareció mágicamente en mi vida aumentando mi felicidad. A medida de que yo iba creciendo mis sentimientos hacia él eran cada vez más fuertes...  
-Ness!- Gritó una voz muy conocida por mí. Era justo la voz que deseaba escuchar.  
-Jake! Llegaste! - Le respondí mientras atravesaba la multitud y corría a abrazarlo.  
-Por supuesto. No me perdería esto por nada en el mundo- Me dijo al oído mientras él me acercaba más a su pecho, colocando delicadamente sus manos en mi cintura.  
Sentía el fuego abrazador que emanaba su cuerpo.  
Pero este fuego se sentía demasiado bien.  
Y su olor a madera y bosque era lo mejor de todo.  
Quería acariciar todo su cuerpo, sus brazos, su espalda, su pecho, su abdomen...  
Demonios! Jacob Black era jodidamente sexy!  
-Te ves... despampanante Ness- Me halagó Jake mientras yo me ruborizaba al darme cuenta del significado de sus palabras.  
En ese momento yo me alegre de que mi Tía Alice hubiera elegido este atuendo para mí.  
En cambio, mi madre no estuvo de acuerdo de que yo usara un mini vestido de cuero rojizo. El cual hacía notar mis curvas. Definía mi cintura, aumentaba mi busto y dejaba ver mis perfectas piernas.  
También me alegré de que mis padres (sobretodo mi padre, Edward) no estuvieran ni siquiera en el continente.  
Mi tía Rose mencionó algo así como Isla Esme, o algo parecido. Por lo tanto mi mamá y papá se fueron de viaje por 3 semanas. Y apenas hoy se cumplían 2 días.  
-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- Le respondí.  
Acaso él no se daba cuenta de lo bello y sexy (dentro de todo sexy) que estaba en esos jeans y en esa camisa blanca arremangada, con tres botones desbrochados que dejaban ver su bien formado pecho…  
"Ya basta Ness!" me decía a mi misma, "Si no dejas de pensar así terminarás babeándote y así arruinando todo tu maquillaje"  
Awww! Pero eso era imposible! Debía cambiar de tema y ya!  
-Dime, estas disfrutando la fiesta?  
-Si, me gustaría…  
Comenzó a sonar su canción favorita.  
-Me gustaría invitarte un baile, te apetece?  
-Sí, claro-dije anonada por su pregunta.  
Comenzamos a bailar entre risas. Todo siempre era perfecto con el.  
-Haber niños –dijo mi tío Emmett haciendo de Dj- Van unos lentos, bailen con la pareja que deseen ahora porque  
-Porque muchas cosas buenas pueden suceder- Finalizó mi tía Alice al micrófono ahora. Luego ella me guiñó un ojo  
¿Qué había visto?  
Justo en ese momento note las manos de Jacob en mi cintura.  
-Bueno, entonces… bailemos.- dijo él.  
Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzamos a bailar, balanceándonos a los lados.  
-Ness, de verdad estoy disfrutando esta fiesta –dijo apoyando su frente en la mía.  
-Yo también, es perfecta, todo el mundo vino y la están pasando genial.  
-No me refería a eso.  
Separé mi frente de la suya y lo mire confundida.  
-A qué entonces?-Pregunté.  
-A esto, a tu y yo, juntos. –dijo señalándonos.  
Lo mire profundamente a sus ojos oscuros, en ello había un sentimiento nuevo, que yo no podía reconocer. No se parecía en nada a sus miradas anteriores.  
Sí ahora que recuerdo, sí la había visto. Era casi la misma mirada con la que se miraban mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle, mis tíos Emmett y Rosalie, o mis tíos Jasper y Alice, incluso era la misma mirada con la que mi padre veía a mi madre o viceversa.  
-Ness, yo, yo…-era magnífico como se trababa con las palabras- Yo... ¡Demonios! Bueno es que yo siento algo por ti, algo muy…  
No podía creerlo, ¡él se me estaba declarando!  
Jake no pudo terminar de hablar porque yo me abalancé sobre su boca.  
Era increíble, sentir sus labios pegados a los míos... Pero él seguía petrificado.  
¿Acaso él no pensaba decir eso? Comencé a retirar mis labios de los suyos y en cuanto yo ya estaba separada de ellos, él me agarro la cabeza e insistió aún más que yo.  
-No… Sabes… Por… Cuanto… Tiempo… Estaba… Esperando… Esto…-Me decía entre besos.

De pronto, como por arte de magia, mis labios comenzaron a moverse, comenzaron a amoldarse con los suyos. Jake casi gruñó.  
Pero yo quería más. Jacob no sabía (ni yo tampoco) los sentimientos que él despertaba en mí, sentimientos muy desconocidos y ajenos.  
Empecé a introducir mi lengua tímidamente en su boca. Él no se esperaba eso, pero abrió instintivamente sus labios dejándome pasar.  
Su aliento, su saliva, eran lo mejor que había probado antes en mi vida entera.  
Nuestras lenguas danzaron en una sincronía inimaginable.  
Cuando nos separamos definitivamente, me dí cuenta de que estábamos jadeando y de que una gran multitud nos habían estado observando.  
Me puse aún más roja que mi vestido, pero a decir verdad ¿por cuánto tiempo nos habíamos estado besando?  
La fiesta siguió, mientas nos dábamos miradas cómplices y nos dábamos besos no tan pasionales.  
Todo el mundo se fue yendo, y nos quedamos mi familia, yo y Jake.  
-Perro –dijo mi tía Rosalie, mientras yo al mismo tiempo fruncía el ceño ante el apodo- bueno Jake, ¿podrías llevar a Nessie a su casa? No quiero que vaya sola, pero nosotros no podemos ir porque tenemos que ordenar.  
Esto no me cuadraba…  
-Ok, ya voy debo ir a buscar mi abrigo, está en tu cuarto Al, ¿me acompañarías?- dije refiriéndome a ella.  
Ella sólo asintió y me siguió.  
Entramos en su cuarto. Y apenas cerré su puerta empecé a cuestionarla.  
-¿Sabías lo de la pista de baile?  
-Si.  
-Oh, gracias, muchas gracias. Una pregunta más ¿si? ¿Por qué la tía Rose dejó que Jake me acompañe?  
-Eso ya lo sabe, se lo conté, ya nos agradecerás luego. Toma tu abrigo y vete con tu novio.  
Y así lo hice.  
Caminábamos por el bosque tomados de la mano. Hata encontrarnos en la puerta de mi casa.  
-Adiós Ness- dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro.  
-Jake, ¿te quedarías conmigo esta noche? Es que mis padres no están y tengo miedo.- Admití apenada.  
La verdad sí que tenía miedo, miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño, porque así lo parecía.  
-¿Te gustaría?  
-Por supuesto tonto, si no, no te lo hubiera pedido.  
Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.  
Ay dios! Que nervios!  
-Jake, ya vuelvo, ponte cómodo.  
Fui al baño, que estaba conectado con el armario.  
Había ropa doblada cuidadosamente y una nota:

Ness, sé prudente y disfrútalo.  
Tus tías Rose y Alice.

No entendía nada. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y me dirigí a darme una ducha. Luego me puse el extraño camisón fucsia y el short negro de seda.  
Cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto los ojos de Jake casi se les salen de las órbitas.  
-¿Qué estoy tan mal?-pregunté alarmada.  
-No Ness… .tass… wow…-dijo mientras se acercaba y me rodeaba con sus brazos.  
Y volvimos a besarnos. Como en la pista de baile sólo que con más pasión.  
Me colgué de él enganchando mis piernas en su cintura. ÉL aprovecho y me sostuvo de los muslos. Noté su endurecida excitación.  
Comencé a sacarle la camisa y la tiré al suelo. Le mostré con mi "don" lo que quería.  
"Hazme tuya"  
Jake se detuvo. Se alejó un poco y me preguntó:  
-Segura? Ness yo puedo esperar, puedo…  
-Ya cállate y hazlo- dije poniendo un dedo en su boca para callarlo.  
Sus ojos parecieron oscuros de pasión ante mi respuesta.  
Comenzó a acariciar mi cintura, y por encima del camisón me agarró un seno.  
Gemí en respuesta.  
Eso sólo logro que él se excitara aún más.  
Comenzó a quitarme el camisón y el short. Así yo me quede en paños menores.  
-No es justo-dije haciendo puchero.  
-El qué no es justo?-preguntó con voz ronca.  
-Que tú no estás como yo.  
-Niña traviesa-me susurró al oído.  
Coloqué mis manos en su cinturón y poco a poco le saque el pantalón, dejándolo en calzoncillos.  
Esos boxers no disimulaban nada la excitación de él.  
Oh, dios! Jake esta observando mis senos! No es momento de ser tímida Ness!  
Me quité el sostén, me moría de vergüenza pero debía hacerlo.  
Tomé la mano de Jake y la puse sobre mi seno desnudo.  
Él al instante supo que hacer y comenzó a masajear los dos senos al mismo tiempo.  
Poco a poco separo mi boca de la suya solo para moverla hacia mis senos.  
Cuando su lengua tocó uno de mis pezones gemí demasiado fuerte.  
Sentí que él se sonreía en mi piel.  
Luego de haber succionado, chupado y besado mis senos, sus manos se dirigieron a sacarme el pantalón y con él mis pantaletas.  
Cuando su mano tocó mi punto débil, se dio cuenta de que yo estaba toda mojada.  
Comenzó a besarme allí. No sabía muy bien qué hacía con su lengua, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Luego de eso comenzó a introducirme lentamente sus dedos en mí.  
Y de pronto, me sentí en el cielo. Pero eso hizo que me salieran más jugos, y el con gusto se los bebió todos.  
Poco a poco el se empezó a sacar su boxer, y note lo erecto y grande que estaba su pene.  
¿Cómo me entraría eso tan grande?  
-Ness, te haré el amor como nadie-me susurró al oído.  
-Hazlo Jake, hazlo!-le pedí.  
Y así lo hizo.  
El lentamente se introdujo en mí, pero yo no podía más con esta agonía y apreté fuertemente mi cadera con la suya.  
Grité.  
Pero eso no me impedíos nada. La pasión era mucha mas fuerte ahora.  
Comenzamos un hermoso vaivén en el cual disfrutamos los dos.  
De pronto sentí que estaba llegando de nuevo. Jake también se dio cuenta y comenzó a apurarse, y moviéndome en círculos.  
-Ja..kee…-gemí.  
Llegué, arrastrándolo conmigo.  
-Ness… Yo te amo-me susurró.  
Era la primera vez que había escuchado esas palabras de su boca.  
-Ya lo se-fue lo único que pude responder.  
Y me dormí, más bien nos dormimos. Soñé con Jake mi actual novio. Adoraba decir esa palabra. En el sueño le rendí culto a mis tías. Les agradecía tanto.  
Y esa no fue la última vez que lo hicimos, total, todavía nos quedaban 2 semanas y media…  
Y para cuando llegaron mamá y papá… Bueno no lo tomaron bien.  
Menos cuando se me escaparon los pensamientos "sucios" frente a papá. Jake casi es asesinado…  
Pero luego de eso todo estuvo bastante bien…  
Ahora, estoy casada y soy madre de un niño llamado Taylor.  
Jake y yo siempre recordamos, la fiesta de graduación… Y nuestra canción...


End file.
